


Неродственная душа

by heyjanes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjanes/pseuds/heyjanes
Summary: Отабек тяжело переживает смерть своей Предназначенной. Уезжает из Казахстана и загружает себя работой. Отчаявшись, начинает посещать Группу Взаимопомощи, где встречает старого знакомого.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В работе есть отличия от вселенной канона. Здесь Отабек и Юра НЕ проводили вместе время в Барселоне, и никогда не заводили крепкой дружбы. Знакомы формально и только перекидывались скудными приветствиями на соревнованиях. И той самой показательной тоже не было.
> 
> Второстепенные ОЖП, ОМП.
> 
> Небольшое описание АУ-вселенной этого фанфика:  
> https://heyjanes.diary.ru/p217697602.htm

_**Группа Взаимопомощи Потерявших.** _

_Мы предлагаем комплексную программу помощи людям, переживающим потерю своей Родственной души. Мы поможем Потерявшим адаптироваться к сложившейся ситуации и повысить качество жизни._

_Программа включает в себя:  
\- психологическую помощь;  
\- социальную помощь;  
\- медицинские и правовые консультации._

_Разносторонняя поддержка, основанная на реальных потребностях, позволит Потерявшим найти внутренние ресурсы после невероятной душевной травмы._

_Группа взаимопомощи – это безопасное место, где вас поймут и поддержат._

 

Наталья Сергеевна встречала уже знакомой извиняющейся улыбкой. “Мы оба знаем, что всё очень плохо, но давайте сохранять спокойствие”. Как стюардесса падающего самолёта, заметил Отабек. Она в принципе была похожа на стюардессу, только очень в прошлом, и шляпки не хватало. Морщины вокруг её рта напоминали мамины, а глаза смотрели совсем неприветливо. Беспокойно и внимательно, словно она одновременно готова в любой момент подставить плечо, если ты вдруг разрыдаешься, и схватить за шкирку, если навостришь лыжи удрать. А убежать хотелось. И прямо с утра подташнивало и кусок в горло не лез. Отабек на всякий случай отпрянул и вежливо поджал уголок рта. Типа улыбнулся. Кивнул себе: вроде, так это работает, - вы показываете, что рады меня видеть, я показываю, что вам тоже рад. И подумал: где моя кислородная маска и спасательный жилет?  
Чуть отступив, Наталья опустила взгляд в синюю папку, провела по листу ручкой, шевеля губами, и поставила какую-то отметку — то ли галку, то ли плюс. Отабек посмотрел ей на макушку — на отросших корнях густела седина и еле просматривался натуральный темный цвет. Это было не ново. Знакомо. Свои серебристые волоски Отабек упорно не замечал; и сейчас бы, наверно, убеждал себя, что это просто так свет лёг, если бы не мама. Её тяжелое молчание и неверящие, но всё видящие глаза, всплывали в голове мучительно часто. Она всё поглядывала с опаской; как проверяла, не показалось ли, и однажды решилась провести по сыновым волосам пальцами. Тянулась с такой наивной надеждой, будто получилось бы смахнуть седину с выбритых висков, как пылинки с лацкана. В такой растерянности Отабек маму никогда не видел. Меньше смотреть она не стала, только взгляд изменился. С неверия на какую-то скорбящую вину. А Отабек всё грыз себя: ну неужели настолько заметно?  
Вот на Наталье Сергеевне почти незаметно. Красится себе в русый и нормально, признал Отабек. Вот неделю назад вообще же внимания не обратил!  
Неделю назад, если на чистоту, было абсолютно не до рассматривания. В тошнотный ужас приводило всё происходящее, застревала в памяти какая-то ерунда, вроде чьей-то потрескавшейся подошвы и катышек на чьём-то свитере цвета рвоты. Пыльный воздух читального зала врезался в роговицу и забивал дыхательные пути. И единственная мысль билась в опустевшей голове: когда всё это кончится. Натурально, как в падающем самолете. Уходила земля из-под ног, органы поджимали кадык, закладывало уши и трещала башка, готовая расколоться надвое, как переспелый арбуз. Какие дерьмовые авиалинии... Никто не предложил плед, и стюардесса Наталья, почему-то, не показала где находятся аварийные выходы.

Семь дней болезненных попыток всё забыть, и вот опять. Мы снова рады видеть вас на борту _Support Group Airlines_!

В первый раз об этой «Группе Взаимопомощи» Отабек услышал из уст врача. Врач выписал коктейль из обезболивающих, антидепрессантов и седативных, и настоятельно рекомендовал посещать собрание, о котором можно побольше узнать «вот в этом буклете». На буклете было крупно написано «Групповая терапия для людей, потерявших свою Родственную Душу». Отабек кивнул врачу и сразу пообещал себе, что никогда туда не явится.  
Это я теперь «потерявший», возмутился тогда Отабек. Тихо повторил слово вслух. Оно кисло легло на язык.   
_\- И Сабина, получается, потерялась? – спросил Отабек, и медленно вкрутился врачу взглядом в переносицу. Тот потерял лицо и не смог взять себя в руки достаточно быстро.  
\- Типа, я её между стеллажей в супермаркете потерял, так выходит?  
\- Да что же вы так, это же просто оборот речи…  
\- Я её не потерял, - отрезал Отабек. Потерять можно ключи, выронив из кармана, или мысль во время разговора, да что угодно!А её я не потерял, - уверенно сказал Отабек и улыбнулся. - Я знаю где она. Хотите расскажу?  
Врач только свёл брови. Отабек встал, и оперся ладонями на стол.  
\- Она в пригороде Алматы. Кладбище в посёлке «Дружба», примерно на метра полтора закопана в землю, - медленно выговорил Отабек. Кивнул немому ужасу в глазах врача и сел обратно на стул.  
\- Умерла она, - отвёл глаза Отабек после недолгой тишины. - Погибла. Отошла в мир иной, на крайний случай, хотя в это мы не верили, но никак не потерялась. Неужели хоть кому-то и правда помогает такое сглаживание углов? Верь ты хоть в рай, хоть в ад, хоть в плоскую Землю — разве оно мне её вернёт? И тогда эта дурацкая терминология, выходит, совсем мимо. Потерянное, вроде как, можно найти, а тут…_

Наталья Сергеевна сверлила дыру во лбу Отабека. Отабек моргнул, прищурившись, как будто заново привыкал к реальности, как к яркому свету после темноты. Шрам резко отозвался тянущей болью, Отабек прижал руку к животу и накрыл сверху здоровой. Наталья Сергеевна проследила за этим жестом, на секунду потеряла свою выдрессированную улыбку и склонила голову в сочувствии. Неосознанно спрятала свою левую руку за спину.  
— Проходите, — спохватилась она, и удалилась, чтобы поприветствовать кого-то ещё.  
Рука всё ныла, Отабек попробовал сжать кулак и не смог. Сжал зубы. Сабина умерла, - ещё раз проговорил про себя. Иногда приходилось себе об этом напоминать.   
Подошёл к хлипкой вешалке, повесил на неё куртку, и чуть подержался за стену, унимая дрожь в коленях. Постоял, подышал, посмотрел на стол с чаем, печеньем и бейджами-наклейками, где, по словам Натальи можно было не писать настоящее имя. Вспомнил, что в прошлый раз писал «Денис». Подумал: «какой из меня Денис?», и написал настоящее.

Когда все расселись, Наталья Сергеевна завела вступительное слово. Что-то про храбрость и про то, что все присутствующие уже сделали огромный подвиг, явившись на собрание. Натурально подвиг, согласился Отабек, я себя вот полгода уговаривал. Сначала уговаривал не идти, а потом уговаривал идти.  
Наталья Сергеевна благодарила за печенье пожилую женщину с черной повязкой на голове. Несколько человек по кругу согласно зашуршали, улыбаясь и кивая головами.  
— Я увлеклась готовкой после смерти мужа, — сказала женщина. Все резко затихли, и Наталья Сергеевна подавилась воздухом на полуслове. Женщина неясно растянула губы и закивала в пустоту. — Так рада, что вам нравится, — она тихо хихикнула. От смеха её сводило зубы, как от писка помятой губной гармошки. — Я поначалу прямо остановиться не могла, знаете? Рецепты всякие записывала, передачи смотрела… К детям ходила, им готовила на неделю. Они есть её не успевали, но я всё равно готовила, потому что только так могла отвлечься.  
Её поддержали по кругу мычанием. Отабек вдруг осознал, что из увлечений ничем не занимается. Ударился в работу, в тренерство. Хотя ведь привёз из Алматы отцовскую гитару… Но она была без струн, а струны нужно было покупать и цеплять, и заниматься нужно было, и гитара пылилась в шкафу. Задался целью: надо достать по приходу домой. Давно же хотел разучить пару песен Высоцкого.  
Женщина с повязкой рассказывала про своего мужа и натужно всхлипывала. Всё, что она говорила Отабек уже слышал в прошлый раз от других людей, немного другими словами, но суть та же. И что она чувствовала прямо в момент смерти мужа Отабек знал на себе, и как болит метка он знал, и как страшно, когда Имя и Кольцо начинают кипеть изнутри и расплываться в ранах он тоже знал.  
Сопли, слёзы, слюни… Смотреть на людей в моменты их слабости зрелище и так малоприятное, но сильней на горло давит осознание, что ты сам находишься в этом непрекращающемся моменте слабости.

Отабек опустил глаза на свою ноющую кисть и через боль сжал руку в кулак. Кожа натянулась, тонкая корка треснула и в разрыве проступили крохотные бусинки крови. Метка заболела сильнее изнутри, тяжесть поползла вверх к локтю и онемели пальцы. Отабек скривился и задышал чаще. От Имени осталась только еле узнаваемая заглавная «С». Все остальные буквы перестали читаться пару недель назад и растворились в бугристом сочащемся пятне. Кольцо просматривалось смутно, залегшее серой пылью в трещину на ране вокруг безымянного пальца.   
Обзор затемнился по углам, а слюна стала горькой.  
Врач говорил, что обычно Кольцо исчезает намного быстрее, потому что появляется позже. И что Имя будет исчезать куда дольше и тяжелее из-за того, что на коже всю жизнь. Отабек тогда помотал головой и сказал доктору: мы встретились с ней в детском саду, я с трёх лет с Кольцом. Доктор дернул бровью и сказал, что тогда и с Кольцом придется помучиться.  
Отабек был бы и рад так помучиться. Хоть всю жизнь. Боль хоть на толику компенсировала её физическое отсутствие и иногда ненадолго отвлекала от того кошмара, что творился в голове.

— Я знаю, что это не конец, — протянула женщина с повязкой, утирая слёзы смятой салфеткой. — Он обещал мне, что обязательно будет меня там ждать. — Она заулыбалась и глубоко вздохнула. Блаженно посмотрела на потолок. Отабек тоже посмотрел. Пыльная лепнина висела над головой грузным облаком и не вселяла никакой надежды. Интересно, что она там видит, нахмурился Отабек и опять посмотрел на женщину. Та помолчала чуть, а потом опять расстроилась. Видимо, тоже рассмотрела паутину на люстре.  
— Так тяжело иногда думать, что он там, а я здесь, — всхлипнула она и скривилась. — Я знаю, что нельзя, но мне так хочется к нему, и иногда…  
— Вы обязательно встретитесь, — вмешалась Наталья Сергеевна. — Но уверена, что ваш муж бы желал вам только долгой и счастливой жизни.  
Да, вздохнул Отабек, и печально посмотрел на куратора. Лишь бы вы, Наталья Сергеевна, говорили это только из побуждений не огорчать эту несчастную женщину. Потому что меня такими пряниками не накормишь. Плачущая закивала, и Отабек тоже закивал, только совсем не радостно. Подумал: а было бы хорошо верить. Наверно, было бы не так страшно. Если считать, что после смерти жизнь не кончается, тогда чего вообще грустить?  
Поддерживать разговор бросился мужчина, который, кажется, говорил на прошлом собрании. Он говорил, что станет проще и нужно перетерпеть первые несколько месяцев, а дальше будет легче. Я вот уже шесть месяцев терплю и всё никак не перетерплю, про себя заметил Отабек. Оно и так болит, так ещё в этой группе как наждаком по свежим ранам.

До конца собрания Отабек просидел на стуле не меняя позы; таращился на людей в кругу и дергал плечами время от времени, пытаясь согнать то ли мурашки, то ли озноб. Истории он старался не слушать, но думать отвлечённо тоже не получалось. Перед открытыми глазами почти сразу замельтешили картинки с Сабиной, и Казахстан за ней фоном. В Казахстане везде она была когда-то, и везде её не было сейчас. Поэтому Отабек и сбежал в Питер. Питер казался отличным городом для побега.

Натягивая на себя куртку, Отабек засмотрелся на брошюры, где «потерявшим» предлагали действенную программу восстановления. И термин этот идиотский только на первой страничке упоминался четырежды. Наталья Сергеевна щебетала напутствия спокойным тоном, и Отабек вдруг понял, почему в этом самолёте так тяжело лететь, и откуда чувство, что падаешь.  
Никто здесь никого и ничего не терял. У каждого тут на горбу свой личный груз двести, который тянет к земле. Даже у стюардессы. У каждого билет в виде двух шрамов на левой руке, разной степени уродливости. И никто не знает, куда мы все летим.


	2. Chapter 2

Юля… Кристина… Яна… Да как же её? Может, Оля? На Олю похожа вообще. Кажется, Оля. Можно же в Тиндере посмотреть…  
Отабек почесал голову и потянулся к чашке чая. В нос ударил прогорклый запах. В такие моменты жалеешь, что ноздри не закрываются, как глаза. Мелкие волокна плавали в грязно-жёлтой воде сгустками, как ил в зацветшей реке. Облепиха. Надо же, подумал Отабек, имени я её не запомнил, а то, что чай облепиховый, видимо, запомню на всю жизнь. Ставить чашку обратно с перекошенной физиономией как-то не комильфо, расценил Отабек и, задержав дыхание, пригубил. На вкус месиво соответствовало запаху. Через силу проглотил. Облепиха облепила зубы и рот свело. Какое точное название!  
— Ну как чай? — с неприкрытой издёвкой спросила собеседница. Отабек про себя чертыхнулся: наверно, не достаточно хорошо держал лицо.  
— Отвратительный, — заключил Отабек и улыбнулся. Волокна скрипнули между губами и зубами. Отабек скривился уже без стеснения. Девушка хихикнула.  
Она была красивая. Правда, красивая. Точёная, в красивом платье, постоянно поправляла длинные волосы. Рассказывала, в основном, про свою учёбу, — Отабек время от времени утвердительно мычал в конце её предложений, но слушать перестал давно. Смотрел на неё и надеялся, что разочарование не так сильно заметно на его лице, как отвращение от чая. Во всём она не Сабина. И глаза слишком тёмные, и улыбка слишком широкая, и осанка не такая, и даже запах. Пахла она вкусно, но совсем не так, как Отабек привык должна пахнуть женщина. Всё в ней, вроде, хорошо, и всё не так.  
Метка её чуть не светилась изнутри. Четкая и темная. Кольца* на её пальце не было, зато Игорь Бушилов, чьё имя мелькало перед глазами, как будто лично присутствовал. С таким же успехом на лбу у этой Оли-Юли-Кристины-Яны мог красоваться огромный красный крест, рассудил Отабек. Нельзя, не смотри, не трогай, не думай, не твоё. И вот как через это переступить? Как можно вообще рассматривать кого-то в романтическом плане, если этот человек заведомо предназначен кому-то другому?  
Попробовал представить Сабину вот так в кафешке, на свидании с кем-то… Положено, вроде, чувствовать ревность от таких мыслей, но Отабек не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли в метке. Она всегда ныла назойливее, когда Сабина всплывала в памяти.  
И надоумила же меня Алия, возмутился Отабек, вот так и слушай старших сестёр! «Скачай Тиндер, не сиди дома, совсем закис… Сходи, пообщайся, ты никому ничего не должен.» Вот именно, не должен! — подумал Отабек. Здесь я находиться не должен. Может, для других это нормально, но точно не для меня.  
Оля-Юля-Кристина-Яна продолжила свою историю, и Отабек твёрдо решил вникнуть, чтобы не загнать себя ещё больше.  
— … упала в обморок, представляешь?  
— Угу, — промычал Отабек, и про себя сказал: вообще не представляю. Малейшего понятия не имею.  
— И главное, нам преподаватель говорит: сами откачивайте, господа будущие медики, на третьем курсе уже пора!  
Значит, учится она в меде. Уже что-то. Как удачно я слушать начал, подметил Отабек. Снова сверкнув меткой, девушка завела русую прядь за ухо. Как по носу щёлкнула. Вроде и не специально она ей светила, но с каждым взглядом на чужое Имя под рёбрами что-то сжималось.  
Свои шрамы Отабек осмотрительно закрыл. Они, в основном, вызывали у людей виноватые взгляды, ужас и жалость, а от этого внутри сжималось ещё пуще. Оля-Юля-Кристина-Яна, как почувствовав, о чем тот думает, бесцеремонно вперилась на левую руку Отабека. Классная штука — перчатки! Только от них все вокруг становятся ещё носатее. Открытые шрамы — сразу «А что случилось?», закрытые — «А что прячешь?»  
— Ну что, вы её откачали, всё обошлось? — выжал из себя Отабек. Получалось, что если не спросит первый он, то спросит она, и спросит про метку.  
— Конечно нормально! Ещё бы мы её всем потоком не откачали! — засмеялась девушка. Чуть сильнее, чем было бы уместно, но смех у неё был нормальный, отметил Отабек, не противный. Улыбнулся. Подумал: ну вот и как тебя зовут?! Как я вообще мог не запомнить? Не лезть же сейчас в телефон…  
— Я, конечно, отошла подальше, потому что там сразу человек двадцать ринулось. Думаю, лучше не буду им мешать, а то вдруг ещё и меня за компанию вылечат, — добавила она и спрятала смешок в большой чашке своего кофе.  
Вот и где же ты ходишь, Игорь Бушилов? — подумал Отабек. Девушка у тебя такая красавица, смышлёная, скучно тебе с ней никогда не будет! А ты всё ходишь где-то, время теряешь, пока она встречается с кем попало и ходит по кафе с такими охламонами, как я. Которые даже имени её запомнить не могут! Это я ещё тут сижу и размышляю, как бы мне слинять покультурнее, потому что не могу ни то что через её метку переступить, — через свою не могу. А сколько тех, кому всё равно?

Прощались они быстро. Отабек извинил себя тем, что опаздывает. Даже не соврал; расплатился, оставил денег на такси и ушёл. Понадеялся, что оказался достаточно скучным собеседником, чтобы Оля-Юля-Кристина-Яна ничего от него не ждала.

Больше никаких экспериментов. Никакого Тиндера и никакого облепихового чая.

***

_**Почему Юрий Плисецкий ушёл из спорта: Драма юного чемпиона  
**  
Самый молодой победитель кубка Гран-при в мире, Юрий Плисецкий уходит из фигурного катания в возрасте шестнадцати лет. Слухи подтвердили тренера спортсмена Яков Фельцман и Лилия Барановская. Сам Юрий не появлялся на публике, не заходил в соц-сети и не давал никаких комментариев._

_Напоминаем, что Юрий Плисецкий завоевал золото в Финале Гран-при по фигурному катанию 2015/2016. Спортсмен поднялся на высшую ступень пьедестала в возрасте 15 лет, что сделало его самым юным победителем во взрослой категории за всю историю кубка. После серии медалей на чемпионатах России, Европы и Мира, Юрий начал активную подготовку к следующему сезону._

_В сентябре этого года спортсмен получил серьёзную травму во время демонстрации произвольной программы на контрольных прокатах. Подробности не сообщаются._

> _
> 
> «Это большая потеря для нашей команды, и для российского спорта в целом. Юрий сейчас находится на восстановлении. Мы боимся что-либо загадывать, но уже сейчас ясно, что это займёт много времени, и вряд ли пройдёт бесследно…»  
> — Яков Фельцман 
> 
> _

***

На собрание Отабек спешил, и шел уверенно. Пока трясся в вагоне метро, успел удивиться: пропало это чувство, будто идёшь на казнь. Что-то переменилось. Куда-то исчез страх, не крутило живот, не потели ладони; более того — туда хотелось. Хотелось так, как хотелось попасть в комфорт собственного дома после соревнований. На собрании получалось ощутить себя… в своей тарелке? Там дышалось чуть свободнее, чем в любом другом обществе. Ничто не заставляло корчить из себя счастливого человека, и можно было не опасаться, что кто-то посмотрит на твою горящую метку как на карбункул сибирской язвы.

Опоздав на добрых пятнадцать минут, Отабек не стал клеить бейдж. Снял куртку и вклинил стул в круг. Виновато кивнул Наталье Сергеевне, она кивнула в ответ и черканула в своей синей папке.  
Говорил пожилой мужчина и говорил тяжело. Давился словами и бубнил, почти не разобрать. Вникать с середины истории Отабек не стал и принялся рассматривать людей в кругу.  
Сразу глаза уцепились за пацана, который сидел через два стула слева. Мозг сначала отказывался верить, но сердце заколотилось быстрее, отдаваясь гулом в ушах. Бейджа на нём не было, но Отабек его имя знал. Юру Плисецкого сложно с кем-то спутать.  
Лицо его виделось только частично, — так глубоко тот запрятался в капюшон тёмной толстовки. Руки он держал скрещёнными на животе, и чудовищная рана, чуть ли не сочилась на месте Имени. Шрама на месте Кольца не было. Потому что Кольца вообще не было. Своего человека он даже не успел встретить. Вот где-то сейчас должны были вывалиться из пыльного потолка кислородные маски. Очень хотелось пристегнуть себя к стулу, согнуться в три погибели и зажать голову между коленей.  
Из-под капюшона выбивалась светлая чёлка, и выглядел Юра ещё более щупло, чем помнил Отабек, но это был точно он. Таких совпадений просто не бывает. Юра изредка рассеянно смотрел в пол, а так сидел с закрытыми глазами. Совсем пацан. Ему же пятнадцать лет! Или шестнадцать уже? Да какая разница! Это жутко… В таком возрасте пережить смерть своей Родственной Души, когда её надо бы только встретить. Ходить на первые свидания, узнавать её и переживать всё самое прекрасное, а не сидеть вот здесь и быть одним из «потерявших». Черт бы побрал это дурацкое слово, и всё, что с ним связано.  
Отабек посмотрел на Наталью Сергеевну. Та слушала говорящего мужчину со спокойной улыбкой. Самолёт падает, а она улыбается. Вот это профессионализм, ужаснулся Отабек. Не могу же я один это чувствовать?!  
Юра на стуле почти лежал, упершись плечами в спинку, задницей в край сиденья, а кедами — пятка одна на одной, — в пол. Почти в ровную диагональ улёгся. Он не выглядел подавленным, скорее раздражённым. Хотелось, чтобы он заметил тоже. Чтобы посмотрел в ответ, но тот явно сидел погрязший в своих мыслях. Хотелось помахать ему рукой, мол хей, чувак, я тоже здесь, помнишь меня? Как глупо. Хей, чувак, мой Соулмейт тоже умер, давай пять! _От-вра-ти-тель-но._

Последний раз они виделись на Чемпионате мира в марте. Кивали друг другу, когда пересекались взглядами. Юра взял золото, а Отабеку не хватило нескольких сотых до пьедестала. Тот период плохо отложился в памяти и казался безумно далёким, потому что через две недели после соревнований умерла Сабина, и жизнь резко разделилась на «до» и «после».  
Отабек читал, что Юра ушёл из спорта. Кажется, в сентябре. Говорили, из-за травмы. Тогда писали ничтожно мало информации, а Отабек разгребал свои проблемы: переезд, перевод в Питерский ВУЗ, работа… Когда Отабек начал тренировать, спрашивать у коллег уже казалось не к месту, а на катке никто особо не распространялся. Вообще о Плисецком почти ничего не было слышно за всё это время. Словно он пропал. Теперь же всё стало на свои места.  
Сейчас октябрь. Состояние Юриной метки как раз тянуло на месяц с момента смерти. Травма… Да лучше бы он ногу сломал!

Всё оставшееся время Отабек не слышал никого, и смотрел на Юру впритык. Всё ждал, когда тот обратит внимание, встретится с ним взглядом и тоже всё поймёт. Это было нужно. Необходимо просто посмотреть ему в глаза.

По окончанию к Юре подошла Наталья Сергеевна и Отабек решил, что подождёт в коридоре. Натянул на себя куртку, вышел, и привалился к стене. Встретился глазами с пожилым мужчиной в плоской кепке, который сидел под дверью. Отклеился от стены и потоптался на месте.  
Из дверей всё выходили люди, и кивали ему, и друг другу, роняя отрывистые «досвиданья». Отабек им тоже кивал. Последней в дверях показалась Наталья Сергеевна, а за ней, держа её за локоть неуверенно вышел Юра. Мужчина в плоской кепке тут же встал, неловко ей поклонился и сказал «Спасибо». Юра тут же перехватился за его локоть. Сказал: «пойдём, деда». И опять на Отабека не посмотрел.  
Отабек стоял, как вкопанный и пытался осмыслить, что сейчас увидел. Таращился им в спины, пока они не оказались за дверью.  
— С вами всё в порядке? — спросила Наталья Сергеевна.  
— Да, — ответил Отабек то ли ей, то ли себе и выбежал на улицу.  
Нашел две нужных спины и крикнул:  
— Юра? Плисецкий?  
Замерли они с дедом синхронно, будто им подошвы к плитке приколотили. Сначала повернулся дед, перехватив локоть Юры другой рукой, и глянул на Отабека сурово. Юра повернулся медленно и неопределённо посмотрел в его сторону. Отабек подумал: что это с ним?  
— Чё надо? — сказал Юра. Это не звучало как вопрос. Это звучало как «отвали».  
Отабек подошёл ближе, и вгляделся Юре в лицо. Юра смотрел в ответ непонятно — вроде в глаза, а вроде и сквозь. Будто фокус не мог настроить. Он что, не видит? — с неверием предположил Отабек. И сдуру ляпнул:  
— Ты меня не помнишь?  
Какой я идиот, выругал себя Отабек и больно прикусил щеку. Ясно же уже всё, мог бы что-нибудь по лучше придумать. Только вот что придумать, и как себя вести…  
Молчали они с дедом долго. Дед следил за Юрой, а тот поник. Видимо, настолько оторопел от вопроса, решил Отабек, что даже обматерить сходу не смог.  
— Я тихо вижу, — пробубнил Юра и опустил голову. Добавил: — Вот прям… нихуя не вижу! Слепой! — и сжал губы. — Ты кто?  
Отабек открыл рот и закрыл. Не зря стыд называют угрызениями совести. Потому живот заколол так, как мог заколоть только если бы кишки кто-то жадно пережевал. Хотелось на месте застрелиться от этого тона поникшего, и второй раз застрелиться от того, как его дед смотрел. А дед смотрел так, будто стрелять в людей было его излюбленным увлечением.  
— Отабек Алтын.  
— Ага! — с вызовом выплюнул Юра и в секунду потемнел в лице. — На хер иди, ладно? — он дёрнул плечом, скинул руку деда и шагнул на Отабека. — Хуле вы все приебались ко мне? Не вернусь я в фигурку, ясно?! — голос перешёл в крик, Юра аж рычал от злости, и прохожие начали останавливаться. Отабек заметил, что Дед внимательно наблюдает то за Юрой, то за ним и молчит. — Катайтесь себе хоть задрочитесь на этом катке! По-моему, этой свинье с Никифоровым просто охуенно без меня катать и медалями обвешиваться! И ты иди катай, тебе то чего въебалось?! Скучно без меня или что? Вали на хер, понял?! И корешам своим передай, чтобы писать и звонить перестали, и без этого говна…  
Дед с силой встряхнул Юру за плечи; тот только икнул на полуслове и зубами клацнул. Дед сложно посмотрел на Отабека, резко развернул Юру на месте, схватил под локоть и потащил прочь. Юра возмущался и дёргался, а дед не пускал и молчал.  
Отабек стоял посреди тротуара, пока они не пропали из виду. Достал из внутреннего кармана потрепанную пачку сигарет и, чуть поотойдя с дороги закурил. Ментол отрезвлял.

***

**_«Ледяной тигр России получил травму на контрольных прокатах»_ **

**_«Действующий Чемпион мира не будет участвовать в Гран-при»_ **

**_«Юрий Плисецкий уходит из спорта»  
_**  
Отабек метался с вкладки на вкладку, щелкал мышкой и крутил колёсико. Кусал губы и бегал глазами по коротким статьям, в которых не было ничего информативнее названия. Только на фан-сайтах всё кипело. Форумы кишели миллионами теорий, начиная с того, что Юра женился и заканчивая тем, что умер. «Ангелы Юры» собирали подписи на какой-то запрос в Министерство спорта, и скидывали фотографии, на которых как-бы Юра был где-то замечен. А в комментариях все писали, что это не Юра, и целыми абзацами расписывали почему.  
Нигде не было ни слова о том, что он ослеп. Отабек слышал, что из-за смерти соулмейта случается разное. Это как-то относилось к связи Предназначенных. Говорили, чем сильнее связь, тем хуже последствия. Юрке, как видно, досталось по полной.


	3. Chapter 3

Не материться, не курить, не обижать слабых, помогать маме, и не пялится на чужие метки.  
Отец говорил это вместо доброго утра, вместо спокойной ночи и вместо молитвы за обедом. Первые пять лет жизни содержались в голове мутной кашей, сваренной, в основном, из редких фотографий, но отцовские заповеди впечатались пронзительным гудящим набатом. И армейские истории про семьсот тридцать дней в сапогах, про то, что он служил старшим сержантом и что при пожаре его выносили первым.  
Юра ерзал на стуле и не знал, куда пристроить руки. Буркнул что-то неразборчивое в ответ на Отабеково «Здравствуй». Сначала скрестил пальцы на животе, потом навалился на парту, выложив руки прямо под нос Отабеку. Надул щёки.  
Ничего во мне святого не осталось, подумал Отабек. И матерюсь, и курю, и маме помогаю только тем, что давлю ей улыбки в скайпе раз в неделю, но какая ж это помощь. Теперь совсем обесчестился. Сижу и пялюсь на чужую метку, вернее на то, во что она превратилась. Ещё и на Юрину метку, а Юра не видит. Получается, я совсем обнаглел. Получается, обижаю того, кто сейчас слабее.  
Юрины шрамы язык еле поворачивался назвать шрамами. Шрамы подразумевают что-то зажившее, а Юрина рука вблизи выглядела, как загноившийся собачий укус. Имя было ещё ярким, но плохо читалось из-за воспаления. Отабек разобрал только «Алекса…» и заглавную «О» фамилии. На Юре шрам совсем никак не вязался. Как что-то инородное. Как кукурузина Газпрома на фоне питерских спальных районов. И чем дольше Отабек смотрел, тем сильнее становилось не по себе.  
Отабек отвёл взгляд и покрутил в руках помятую полоску бумаги. На ней поначалу светло-синим размытым отпечатком отразилась форма Юриной метки, и пришлось моргнуть пару раз и потереть правый глаз, чтобы стали видны буквы. Перечитал: «Расскажите друг другу чем вы занимались на прошлой неделе, акцентируйте внимание на позитивных моментах в историях собеседника. Время исполнения — пятнадцать минут.»  
Отабек почесал бровь. Хватило бы и трёх. Да тут бы хоть на одну наговорить.

Когда Наталья Сергеевна объявила кто в каких парах будет выполнять задание, Отабек не удивился. Кроме них в группе не было никого их возраста. Юра, услышав своё имя в распределении, закачал головой, как если бы тоже ожидал. Что-то внутри взволновано скрутилось, но не ясно, от радости оно или от испуга.  
По окончанию полагалось сесть обратно в круг и рассказать хорошее друг о друге. Типа с омрачённым мышлением часто мы не замечаем, что с нами происходят позитивные события, а со стороны оно лучше видно. Отабек сразу прикинул, что хорошее мог бы сказать о Юре, и в голову лезло только то, что он чемпион мира, и что гениальный фигурист. Который ушёл из спорта и потерял всё, что у него было. А ещё Родственную Душу, которую даже не встретил, и зрение по не совсем ясным причинам, о которых спрашивать как минимум неприлично. Вряд ли бы это подняло дух хоть кому-то.  
Сестра как-то предъявила Отабеку, что он всегда был сложный, а после смерти Сабины стал ещё сложнее. Алия была старшей и говорила всегда открыто. Мол, Отабек через слово теперь отлавливался и отстранялся, и приходилось аккуратней выбирать что и как говорить. Отабек тогда ответил, что воспоминания и так крутятся в его голове нон-стоп, и заверил сестру, что та может говорить о чём угодно; но сам стал тщательней сжимать зубы, каждый раз, когда кто-то заикался о метках или ещё о миллионе других штук.  
А теперь был Юра. В прошлую пятницу вызверившийся после попытки поздороваться.  
Аккуратней выбирать слова. Да.

Юра рисовал на столешнице пальцами невидимые круги. Отабек пошуршал бумажкой.  
— Ну чё там, — важно нахмурился Юра. — Ты чем занимался?  
Что расскажет о себе, Отабек не подумал. Прошедшая неделя пролетела серо, как и все остальные дни в Питере. За исключением, наверно, встречи с Юрой, хотя, «позитивность» этого момента под вопросом. С одной стороны, появился ещё кто-то, кого он пусть и не очень хорошо, но знал, с такой же проблемой. Кто мог на самом деле понять, а не просто жалобно склонить голову. Но Отабек ни на что особо не рассчитывал. Только надеялся, что как-нибудь получится нормально поговорить. А с другой стороны, всё это очень страшно. И лучше бы Юра и дальше катался себе на медали, встретил бы Родственную Душу, и жил спокойно.  
— Работа-дом, дом-работа, — честно ответил Отабек. — На парах несколько раз появлялся.  
— Ты учишься? — спросил Юра.  
— Да. Перевёлся сюда на третий курс.  
— Небось, физкультурник, — уверенно предположил Юра. Подпёр висок кулаком.  
— Ну, а как ещё? — ухмыльнулся Отабек.  
— А хорошего чего было?  
Отабек почесал затылок. Принялся разглаживать бумажку с заданием по столу. Вспомнил:  
— О! Я пару дней назад сварил пельмени первый раз так, что они не слиплись в один ком.  
— Не плохо, не плохо, — оценил Юра и характерно изогнул губы.  
— На работе тоже всё скучно, — вздохнул Отабек. — Половину детей скосило сезонной простудой, родители некоторые орут, что это всё от катка; а те, что ходят — пока без особых успехов.  
Юра замешкался и чуть поник. Больше сказал, чем спросил:  
— Ты тренируешь?..  
Отабек посмотрел на Юру. Тот склонил голову, но лицо нечиталось.  
— Да, — ответил Отабек. — Младшую группу начинашек.  
Юра непонятно промычал. Шмыгнул носом и откинулся на спинку стула. Решил скрестить руки на груди и вдруг зашипел, весь скукожился и перестал дышать. Замер.  
Отабек тоже замер. Заволновался:  
— Ты чего?  
Юра зажмурился и отрицательно закачал головой. Аккуратно развел руки и опустил на стол.  
— Су-у-ука, как же оно задрало… — хрипло захныкал Юра. — Рукавом я её задел!  
Отабек опять вперился в чужую метку. Своя рука начала тянуть из солидарности, как тянет в паху, когда видишь, как кому-то другому прилетает коленом между ног.  
Юра дернулся и рвано втянул воздух через зубы. Прокряхтел:  
— А у тебя тоже рука так болит? Это же пиздец какой-то!  
— Уже не так сильно, но болит. — Отабек пожал плечами. — Оно накатывает, как волнами.  
— У меня тоже… волнами. Вот сейчас вообще жопа, — заключил Юра.  
— Я даже не знаю, что посоветовать, кроме как шевелится меньше. Таблетки ж не помогают…  
Юра сделал сложное лицо. Выдал:  
— Погоди, а когда у тебя…?  
— В марте, — Ответил Отабек почти автоматически. Сабина умерла. В марте. Сабинаумерла–Сабинаумерла–Сабинаумерла… — покрутил в голове. Слова стремительно теряли смысл, как любое другое слово, если его повторить достаточное количество раз. Сабинаумерла–Сабинаумерла–Сабинаумерла… и вот оно уже превратилось в совсем какой-то инопланетный язык, — убедил себя Отабек.  
Коснулся пальцами своего Шрама. Перед глазами тут же возникла Сабина в белом платье. Отабек судорожно заморгал, попытался вытолкнуть образ из сознания, но марево потащило за собой как в воронку. Схватился за голову, зажмурился до белых кругов и осторожно открыл глаза.

И всё пропало в ярком слепящем свете. Пропал страх, пропал Юра, пропала библиотека и всё собрание вместе с Натальей Сергеевной. Даже тяжелого пыльного воздуха не осталось.  
Пахло прелой листвой и легкий ветер мазнул по коже. Отабек поставил ладошку козырьком и осмотрелся.  
Тяжёлые потрескивающие на ветру ветки смыкались над головой. Оранжевое солнце проталкивало свет сквозь листья и сползало к горизонту. Сабина стояла против пробившегося луча в шагах пяти и лица её почти не было видно.  
— Ну, чего ты остановился, побежали! — игриво крикнула она и засмеялась. Голос её отдался по телу звенящей волной.  
Сабина подхватила длинную летящую юбку и рванула прочь по узкой тропинке. Ноги сами понесли за ней. Отабек отводил от лица ветки и бежал за белой тенью, вдыхая висящий в воздухе след родного запаха. Смех её растворялся в шелесте и пении птиц. Отабек бежал со всех ног и никак не мог догнать. Сабина мелькала между деревьев, пока лес не стал редеть, стало намного светлее и под ногами вдруг оказалась уже не утоптанная тропинка. Отабек оглянулся назад — а стена деревьев возвышалась уже далеко. Сабина остановилась под палящим солнцем посреди широкой поляны, усеянной высокой травой, со старой церквушкой на самом краю. Обернулась. Отабек крикнул ей «Стой!», но она лишь засмеялась и опять сорвалась в бег. Отабек только и заметил, как она нырнула в высокие деревянные двери.  
Отабек влетел за ней. Прищурился, привыкая к тени, после яркого света. Внутри негромко играл струнный квартет, звук окутывал, отбиваясь от высоких потолков и стен. Друзья и родственники в нарядных одеждах стояли по обе стороны от дорожки, усыпанной лепестками роз. Отабек одёрнул на себе пиджак и пошёл медленно, кивая гостям. Сердце после бега дробью билось о рёбра и мешало дышать. Рубашка липла к спине. Родители сидели в первом ряду и ловили белыми носовичками слёзы. Отабек поглядел на них, мама Сабины всхлипнула. Отабек улыбнулся, и повернулся к алтарю.  
Сабина просто сияла, такая красивая в белом платье. Посиневшие, явно замёрзшие руки держали букет белых цветов, а в ногах лежали красные. Они особенно выделялись на белом. Как и её тёмные волосы и бордовая обивка гроба. Отабек подошёл к ней. Провёл пальцами по холодной впавшей щеке и застывшей улыбке. Когда уже можно поцеловать невесту? Кто-то сильно потянул за плечи, и Отабек закричал.  
— Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет…

Юра сидел испуганный рядом, а с другой стороны стояла не менее обеспокоенная Наталья Сергеевна и придерживала за спину. Воздух всё ещё пах лесом. Внутри стало пусто, будто кто-то выпотрошил, и как обычно кинуло в озноб. Отабек подвинул себя глубже по сидушке стула. Оглянулся вокруг — несколько людей таращились, но спешно отвернулись, встретившись взглядом. Понимание кто они все такие и что здесь делают пришло с запозданием.  
— Вы как, Отабек? — спросила тихо Наталья Сергеевна. — С нами?  
— Просто…  
Отабек проглотил комок в горле и тяжело выдохнул, пытаясь унять дрожь в теле. Тишина вокруг закладывала уши. Солёная тёплая слеза соскользнула по губам в рот. Отабек вытер влажную дорожку с лица кулаком.  
— Просто… задумался… — соврал Отабек.  
Рука запульсировала от жуткой боли, словно её на живую приколачивали к столешнице огромным ржавым гвоздём. Отабек скривился, сжал руку в кулак и накрыл здоровой.  
— Я могу вам помочь? — поинтересовалась куратор. Отабек посмотрел на неё. Вернулось ощущение «самолётности» всего происходящего. Подумал: не помешал бы плед. И кислородная маска. Наталья Сергеевна потёрла по спине ладошкой. Дрожь чуть поопустила. В последнее время любой тактильный контакт заставлял чувствовать себя лучше, даже если кто-то приваливался сбоку в забитом метро или, к примеру, жал руку на учёбе и работе.  
— Нет, всё хорошо, спасибо. — Отабек состроил какую-никакую улыбку и понадеялся, что вышло похоже. Вместо Натальи Сергеевны резко мелькнуло лицо мёртвой Сабины в белом платье, будто кто-то с выключателем игрался, но в этот раз Отабек себя удержал.  
Куратор не выглядела убеждённой, но поджала губы и отошла. Обратилась ко всей группе:  
— Продолжайте пожалуйста, осталось десять минут!  
Юра повернулся к Отабеку и выглядел озадаченно, хоть и смотрел в никуда. Тихо позвал:  
— Эй…  
— Что случилось? — спросил Отабек.  
Юра пожал плечами. Фыркнул:  
— Я не вижу ничерта, поэтому вряд-ли скажу точно, — прожужжал Юра. — Я тебя спросил, а ты замолчал и не двигался, как выпал, с минуту где-то, а потом затрясся весь и как заорёшь «Не-е-ет, не-е-ет!», — Юра изменил голос ниже, чтобы вышло похоже на Отабека. Добавил: — я так пересрал, чуть со стула не слетел. Так что лучше это ты скажи, что случилось.  
Отабек моргнул ещё пару раз на пробу, и читальный зал на этот раз никуда не делся. Рука колола иголками, как после судороги.  
— Кошмар, — пояснил Отабек и погладил свой шрам другой рукой.  
— Э… в плане? — не понял Юра.  
— Ну, кошмар, — повторил Отабек. Пожевал губы и опустил голову. — Постоянно один и тот же.  
— А от чего оно так? Это я что-то не то сказал?  
Отабек почесал шею. Попытался поймать Юрин взгляд, но это было как погоня за солнечным зайчиком: только думаешь, словил, а он уже в другом месте.  
— Да нет, это… когда мне кажется, что стало лучше, — поник Отабек, — случается время от времени. И ещё шрамы гореть начинают. Но вот так, наяву это только во второй раз. Оно как будто выехал только из ям на ровную дорогу, выдохнул, и тут же попал колесом в открытый люк. И всё. Опять никуда не едем.  
— Капец, — констатировал Юра.  
— А о чём ты меня спрашивал, когда я этого… выпал?  
Юра нахмурился.  
— Я спросил, неужели оно болит у тебя до сих пор, но уже и так ясно, — пояснил Юра. — И долго ли ещё будет так возвращаться ты не знаешь?  
Отабек закивал. Подобрал скрученную бумажку с заданием и постучал ею об парту.  
— Ты чё, мне кивнул? — Юра поднял голову.  
Отабек посмотрел на Юру. Тот смотрел расфокусированно, но воинственно, и почти в глаза. Это сбивало с толку, потому что глаза у него чистые, обычные такие, нормальные глаза. Как видящие, только взгляд куда-то уползал постоянно. Под таким взглядом было странно. То, что Юра про кивок догадался, только всё усугубляло. Он говорит, что не видит, а глаза-то смотрят! Как веб-камера на компьютере, которая как бы и не снимает, но её всё равно всё время хочется чем-то заклеить. И вот, говоришь себе, что ты дурак и что за тобой никто не следит, и всё равно заклеить хочется.  
— Извини, я не подумал, — сказал Отабек.  
— Ага! А мне сиди угадывай, как вы там головой шатаете, в какую сторону, и куда показываете! — заворчал Юра, и опять заелозил на стуле.  
Отабек закусил щёку изнутри. Стыдно. Нужно не забывать. И не сомневаться! Вряд ли бы кто-то в здравом уме про такое врал.  
Юра хмыкнул и побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Свёл брови, подался вперёд и очень тихо, почти прошептал:  
— Я честно, бля, не знаю, что рассказывать. Волнуюсь как в школе.  
Отабек инстинктивно наклонился к Юре и ответил тоже шёпотом:  
— Почему?  
— Ну, как когда домашку спрашивают, а ты её даже не открывал, шаришь? Как сочинение на тему как прошли каникулы, а писать нечего.  
Отабек тихо усмехнулся. Вспомнил свою школу:  
— В классе седьмом или восьмом меня как-то отчитывали у директора, — начал он, — за то, что я в таком сочинении, вместо сочинения нарисовал слово «ХУЙ», шрифтом таким как граффити, знаешь?  
Юра недоверчиво покрутил подбородком. Насупил брови:  
— Да ладно, ну ты придумал!  
— Не придумал, — серьёзно заявил Отабек.  
— Вот просто так взял и нарисовал? — Юра поднял левую бровь.  
— Не просто, — сказал Отабек. — Я тогда всё лето в лагере у Фельцмана провёл, а на лёд меня вообще раза два выпустили. Только у станка стоял целыми днями, где Барановская меня палкой гимнастической по коленям била…  
Юра опустил голову и заковырял заусенец наощупь.  
— А я тебя помню там, — пробубнил Юра чуть поосевшим голосом. — В лагере. Такой здоровый был и лохматый.  
Отабек удивился.  
— Да, я вас всех был старше. Меня Яков не пустил в группу одногодок. Сказал, что я не тяну. А я и не тянул…  
— Бля, я бы тоже хуй нарисовал, — грустно согласился Юра и задумался о чём-то своём.  
— Нас могут не спросить, — предположил Отабек. — Тут же всё-таки не школа, вряд ли нас будут заставлять. Она обычно спрашивает есть ли желающие выступить.  
— Ну и отлично! Значит, мы — нежелающие, — воодушевился Юра. — Хотя, хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы было о чём рассказывать, но я реально ничего не делал. — сказал Юра чуть громче. — На диване я валялся. Спал, ел чуть-чуть. Кошку гладил когда у неё настроение было, да и всё.  
Спал и ел чуть-чуть было идеальным описанием всей прошедшей весны после смерти Сабины. Юра говорил об этом обыденно, но спину пробрало мурашками.  
— У тебя есть кошка? — спросил Отабек, цепляясь за это, чтобы не свалится в свои воспоминания.  
— Да.  
— Как зовут?  
Юра представил кошку с выражением:  
— Тефтеля!  
— Замечательная кличка, — оценил Отабек. — А порода какая?  
— Русская дворовая, — с гордостью ответил Юра. — Я её домой притащил, когда мне семь лет было… Такая хорошая кошка была, а сейчас старая и вредная стала. Дед её на вискас подсадил, так эта коза теперь носом воротит и срёт в ботинки, если положишь в миску чего другого. И орёт главное так жалобно, и всё равно приходится ей этот вискас сраный покупать.  
— У нас в детстве пёс был, ротвейлер, по кличке Шаман, — подхватил тему Отабек. — Я с ним рос вместе. Огромный такой, мясистый, он нас с сестрой и братьями даже однажды на санках зимой катал.  
— Кошки лучше собак, — со знанием дела заявил Юра. Подтянул пятку на стул и уложил подбородок на колено. Продолжения не последовало, как будто это было аксиомой, не требующей никаких доводов.  
— Да ладно! Твоя Тефтеля никогда бы не утянула санки с тобой, — заметил Отабек и улыбнулся на одну сторону. — Даже без тебя бы не утянула!  
— Ага, ты бы её видел! — Юра показал пальцем вверх. Словно говорил о кошке, как об органе вышестоящем. — Знаешь, какая она жирная? Как ты там сказал?  
— Мясистая.  
— Вот да! Мясистая! — изрёк Юра с важным видом.  
Отабек засмеялся. Ну как засмеялся, выдохнул носом резко и захмыкал. Юра тоже заулыбался. Вздохнул:  
— Эх, и всё равно кошки лучше.  
— Каждому своё, — заключил Отабек.

***

 

На выходе Отабек поздоровался с Юриным дедом, принял уверенное рукопожатие. Дед представился Николаем Степановичем.  
Юру вывела Наталья Сергеевна, как в прошлый раз. Попрощалась и зашла обратно.  
— Юра, я был рад с тобой пообщаться, — сказал Отабек, чтобы дать о себе знать.  
Юра отпустил дедов локоть и повернул подбородок в сторону голоса. Ответил:  
— Да, мне тоже, — и протянул ладонь. Отабек сразу не понял, но быстро спохватился и пожал. Пальцы у Юры были тонкие и холодные, но жал он руку крепко, как дед. Отабек бегло глянул на Николая Степановича и заметил, что в них вообще сложно разглядеть родственников. Дед был весь сбитый и квадратный, а Юра — вытянутый.  
— Хорошо, что нас пронесло, — скрытно проговорил Юра. — А то я уже был готов про твои пельмени рассказывать.  
— Вообще-то, это великое достижение, полученное путем долгих проб и ошибок, — вальяжно заметил Отабек.  
— Понял, понял, — улыбнулся Юра, застёгивая куртку под шею. Сунул руки в карманы и потоптался на месте.  
— Ты это… извини, — тихо сказал Юра, нахмурившись. — Что наорал в прошлый раз…  
Дед за его спиной держал лицо кирпичом, но пару морщинок в уголках глаз стали выделяться сильнее после Юриных слов.  
— Да брось ты, — тут же ответил Отабек.  
— Ко мне просто все, кому не лень с жалостью лезут. Я думал, уже и тут доебались.  
От одного слова «жалость» свело челюсть.  
Отабек хотел спросить у Юры номер телефона, чтобы списаться в вотсапе, но сначала подумал, что это было бы странно, а потом вовремя вспомнил, что Юра сейчас вряд ли что-либо прочтёт или напечатает. Поэтому спросил:  
— Ты будешь в следующий раз?  
Юра кивнул на Николая Степановича, хмыкнув:  
— А куда я денусь?

Зайдя в квартиру с ледяного питерского ноября, Отабек взмок ещё до того, как перестала звенеть дверная цепочка. Майка под свитером вплавилась в кожу, а замёрзшие руки закололи от жара. Отабек дёрнул пуговицы пальто на вороте, ослабил шарф и упёрся лбом в стену. Она тоже показалась неприятно тёплой. Сабина улыбалась в луче солнца. Отабек вздрогнул и приложился головой с дури о стену дважды. Заложило уши и тупая боль поползла от глаз к макушке. Сабина стала чётче, словно фокус на объективе подкрутили. Свет начал приближаться к ней и оказался фарами. В ушах запищал скрип колёс и в нос ударил запах палёной резины.


End file.
